: Using a well characterized and established murine model of HSC transplantation into fetuses, the research team will determine the role of the ontogeny of both stem cells and hematopoietic micro-environment on donor cell engraftment. The relative dominance of each will then be assessed. Then, the role of the immune system and the effects it mediates on transplanted hematopoietic stem cells will be examined.